


Denial (Ignis Scientia/reader NSFW 18+)

by StarscourgeChancellor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, FFXV NSFW Week, Femdom, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Submissive Ignis Scientia, didn't expect to like being manhandled so much, ignis is a switch, ignis wanted to see what his s/o could dish out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscourgeChancellor/pseuds/StarscourgeChancellor
Summary: Porn without plot basically, reader edges iggy for an hour, he cries, snaps and fucks reader. I like this one a lot better than my Ardyn piece but Iggy is like my main man so. LEMME KNOW HOW THIS ONE IS. <3





	Denial (Ignis Scientia/reader NSFW 18+)

“Oh aren’t you such a pretty little thing, writhing for me.” You whisper, running your fingers down Ignis’ chest, grazing a nipple. His breath catches and he whines, you’ve been edging him for about an hour. Sweat soaked sheets you dig your nails into his side, leaving little crescent shaped marks along the stars of his freckles. Sliding your hand up to his throat you wrap your fingers around it, not quite squeezing yet. You look him over his chest heaving, you lean down and give him a chaste kiss to which he tries to follow. Squeezing and pressing back down gently you restrict his air way causing him to buck up under you. His length rubbing against your clothed heat. 

Gritting your teeth you force yourself to lean back away from that delicious friction and put on a fake disappointed look. Tutting Ignis, “I thought you said you were going to be a good little boy for me, Iggy.” You shake your head, “Maybe I should just leave you for a while, I’m feeling a bit parched.” A choked out groan leaves his throat, your fingers loosening their grip as he whines out. “Please, NO…no don’t leave me again. I’ll be good I promise. I’ll do whatever you want.” 

Pausing for a moment, you lean back purposefully grinding yourself against his length, pulling away just out of reach as you felt him throb once again. His cock throbbed painfully, precum dripping onto his stomach. His hands flexed against their bindings, pulling against them to no avail a disappointed moan leaves him. All he wanted to do was to pull your hips down to meet his and to fuck you until you were the one begging for sweet release, he knew he asked for this. You offered to take control and let him lay back and enjoy the ride but he didn’t think sweet little miss Y/N would be the dominant type. Breaking him down bit by bit, only to rebuild him again. He craved it. 

“You’ve been such a good boy for me Ignis, I think you deserve a treat.” You pondered out loud, “Don’t you agree?” you ask, cupping both of your hands around his cheeks and turning his head to meet your gaze. Those green orbs look back into yours, love and awe gracing his features. But the most important look on the face of your lover was the sheer look of desperation but utter submission. “You may speak.”

“Please, whatever you think I deserve I am willing and ready to take it. I’m yours, Y/N.” he sighed, nuzzling his cheek into your open palm, giving it a chaste kiss. Smiling softly down at him, you slide back into your role. 

“Thank you for your answer, lean your head back for me.” You state, almost sounding disinterested. Leaning back you pull your panties off and crawl up his chest, locking eyes with him for a brief moment he looks down and realizes what’s about to happen and he opens his mouth ready for you. Gently you slide your hand back down to close it for him, “So willing, but not yet Love.” You breathe out, hooking your legs on either side of his head. Checking on him one last time, the heated gaze and the curt nod he gave, gives you the okay to lower yourself onto his mouth. 

Leaning his head up he provides an unexpected pressure against your clit with his nose, causing your legs to give for a split second. Forcing your aching cunt onto his eager mouth sooner than expected, a pleased groan rumbling out as he slides his tongue out, lapping at your folds eagerly trying to taste all of you. Licking a straight line from the bottom of your slit up to the top, he wraps his lips around your clit, humming approvingly as you start to rock your hips to his ministrations. Wrapping your fingers through his sweat slicked hair you tug him further into your heat, his tongue returning to dip into your entrance. 

Deciding to take mercy on Ignis you lean back a bit, wrapping your fingers around his length. A broken moan breaks out of Ignis, thrusting into your hand before regaining some self-control, his hips stuttering for a moment before he forces himself to stop. You controlled the pace, he remembered. Proud of your lover you praise him, “I’m so happy I don’t have to punish you for that, you’re doing so well.” You coo, swiping a bead of precum off his tip, returning to jerk him off lazily. Speeding up your ministrations as he works your sex faster, waiting for him to realize the speed he goes is the speed you’ll match. As you get closer you grind against his chin, the tip of his nose creating a delicious friction as his tongue fucks you at a fast pace. 

With a twist of your wrist you jerk him off as fast as you can, circling the tip and running your fingers along the bottom of his shaft he gets close to the edge. For a moment he thinks you’ll let him cum before you grip the base of his cock hard, denying his orgasm once again. Hanging on tight his body buckles and shakes under you. His cries of broken pleasure sending you over the precipice. Shaking you lock your legs around his skull, despite his denied orgasm he still tries to coax you through your orgasm. Moaning out loud you think to yourself ‘Oh bless him…’.

“Ah, Ignis!” You curse, pulling away. Overstimulation hitting you hard as he tries to latch onto your clit once more. The sight you were greeted to was beautiful. Ignis’ hair was disheveled, tears in his eyes and your cum drenched across his face. Smiling down sweetly at him you wipe his tears away with your thumb, leaning down to give him a sweet kiss. Tasting yourself on him you moan into his mouth, and pull away before he could deepen the kiss further. 

Feeling like you’ve teased your love enough you decide to reward him for his patience and utter subservience he’s displayed. “Do you have any requests for me Iggy?” You ask, giving him your full attention.

“I want to touch you, please release my wrists.” He pants out, smiling you nod and get the work on undoing the bindings on his wrists. Angry red marks dug into his wrists from the last denied orgasm, the skin rubbed raw. You both agreed on the safe word if things became too much for either one of you, but you still worried for him. Rubbing his left wrist soothingly before moving to unbind the right. With both hands free you encourage him. 

“Go ahead Ignis, touch me.” You coo, wasting no time he sits up, sliding you into his lap and pressing his hot thick length between your folds, sliding along the entrance, not penetrating but enough to cause you to clench in anticipation.  
Panting he asks breathless, “Permission to speak, Y/N?”

Nodding you nuzzle into his neck, “Speak” 

“To think I thought I was the only one being tortured with waiting. You’re soaked, did my cries please you mistress? I can make it up to you, please let me fuck you.” He whined like a bitch in heat, grinding against your aching cunt even harder. His breathes coming harder as he pauses again, trying not to cum. The overstimulation meant this was not going to be long. Not that it mattered, you just wanted to please your good boy. 

Running your fingers over his hair soothingly and wrapping your fingers into his hair you trail your lips up his neck and to his ear and whisper. “Ignis, Fuck me.”

With a growl Ignis reaches between your bodies, lining his length up with your entrance before pushing in. The burn was so sweet and much needed, you cry out as he starts a brutal pace, gripping both of your cheeks and slamming you home on his cock, not giving you time to adjust. 

“Haah, fuck you’re tight.” He groans, pulling you into a heated kiss. Gripping his shoulders you pull him back down on top of you, hooking your legs around him allowing him to fuck you harder and deeper. The smell of bergamot and cedar hitting your senses as he engulfs you, nuzzling into your neck. Holding the back of his head close to you, you look between your bodies. Watching him enter and slowly derail your train of thought, how thick he looked and felt. The way he groans in your ear as he fucks you into your second orgasm of the night you whimpered. Clenching down on his cock hard, a deep moan escapes from him before he pulls back to look at you to find where you were looking. 

An amused little huff emits from the man, “Heh, aren’t you a dirty little thing. Enjoying the way I spread you wide, dripping just for me.” He gives a satisfied sigh before continuing. “I’ll let you in on a secret little mouse, I’ve loved every second of this. Especially the way you whimper so sweetly for me when I get you so close to the edge.” Thrusting hard and slow he begins to rub circles on your clit, slowly sending you over the precipice finally. 

“When you cum, I want you to look at me.” Still looking down between your bodies you barely register the request after the filth that spilled out before then. Ignis puts his fingers under your chin tilting your head up to face him. 

“Y/N, did you hear me there? When you cum, don’t break eye contact. Understood?” 

Nodding quickly as your orgasm starts to crest his hips start to falter, he was getting close too. Pinching and rolling a nipple between his fingers a particularly hard thrust sends you over the edge. Pleasure shooting through out your body, white heat burning you inside out your body quakes. You close your eyes for a moment forgetting what Ignis requested and you open to find those seafoam green orbs starting back at you.

“Good girl… haah” Ignis’ eyebrows scrunch together, before crashing his mouth into yours as his orgasm hits him. He moans into your mouth as he fills you. Feeling him empty himself into you makes you hum into the kiss. Holding onto him soothingly as the after shocks hit him. Edging always gives him intense orgasms, filling you to the brim with his seed. 

Laying there conjoined you both take a moment to catch your breath, pushing his bangs out of his eyes you give his forehead a peck as he nuzzles into your chest. 

“You did well tonight Iggy, I hope I didn’t push you too far.” You yawn, massaging the base of his neck soothingly with one hand. “Do you need water?”

“In a moment, Love. I just want to lay here with you.” He hums, burrowing himself further into your chest, almost purring. Laughing quietly you relax further. 

“Y/N?”

“Hmm, yes Ignis?”

“I want you to push me further next time.” 

To be continued?


End file.
